Blood Water Camp
by BloodyRose5344
Summary: Does the SPR gang know the real past of Mai? Light will shed the truth of peoples most sacred secrets. What will Naru do when he receives a case, and only he and Mai are aloud? What if this case was on a camp, once owned by Mai and her family? What will happen when Naru finds out the truth of Mai past? How will he react? First fanfic! R&R! Rated M for later chapters! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Case 1: Blood Water Camp **

**Day 1; Chapter 1; The Case**

_"Mai, Kai, and Sai, will you all please come here, your father and I have something to say!" came a women's shaky voice from down stairs._

_"YES MOTHER!" said three little girls all at once, causing them all to giggle as they came down the stairs. But when they saw the scene in the living room, they screamed._

_Their father held a knife to their mother's throat, whispering in her ear before he glided the weapon across the women's throat. The women tried to scream, but all that came out was a horrid gurgling noise, and blood. The girls were all silent as they watched their mother bleed to death in their fathers arms, all holding their breath until brave Kai, the eldest, spoke what the three where thinking._

_"Father, why did you kill mother? Didn't you love mother?" Kai said standing in front of her two sisters. _

_"Yes, I did love her, but, my dear Kai, your mother was a psychic, as are you three girls. Very, very, powerful ones, so you must die." The triplet's father spoke calmly as if he did this everyday._

_"RUN! MAI, SAI, RUN! NOW" Kai said turning and shoving the other two out the door._

_ "OH NO YOU DON'T!" their father yelled grabbing Kai, and plunging the knife deep in her chest; he pulled it out and grabbed a stunned Sai, and did the same thing. But when he looked up and saw his youngest triplets terrified face, he made a choice, he stood, keeping eye contact with his daughter and said, "Mai, honey, I love you, and only you, so I will take my own life, and spare yours. Daddy loves you honey." Their father said before plunging the knife into his throat. Mai screamed as blood splattered her small form._

Mai woke up on the couch in the SPR office in a cold sweat. She had fallen asleep last night working on school work trying to avoid her new adoptive mother, Ayako, and her adoptive father, Monk. Naru hadn't cared, so she did. Now he was sitting on the arm of the couch glaring at her.

"Well, look who came to the land of the li-" Naru began his lecture but was interrupted by Mai.

"SHUT UP NARU! I am not in the mood to deal with your crap right now! Not with the dream I had." Mai said with tears in her eyes, she then broke down sobbing into her hands.

"Mai, what happened? What was this dream about?" Naru said kneeling in front of her.

"Nothing. I should go, no, I need to go." Mai said wiping her tears away and standing up to leave.

"No, you will tell me what you dreamed of, now." Naru said pulling a protesting Mai into his office.

"Why? Why, do I have to answer to you Naru? Why?" Mai asked with tears in her eyes.

"Because I am your boss, so please, tell me what's wrong." Naru said pulling Mai into a hug.

"It was about my past, how my family died. Naru, I will tell you what happened, but you must swear you will not tell anyone what happened. I promised myself I would never anyone. Please." Mai said pushing away from Naru.

"I swear." Naru said. Mai started to retell her dream.

"That's horrible, Mai. Why didn't you tell anyone? I would have helped you." Naru said in a low whisper.

"Because… well… I… I don't know." Mai said softly.

Right then an angry looking Luella marched into Naru's office and glared at him. Mai thought '_now I see where he gets his glare from. Heeheehee…' _

"When were you going to tell me you had a girlfriend Noll?!" Luella asked looking at Mai before continuing "and such a pretty one too! Wait, why are you crying? Noll, what did you do?!" Luella asked turning back to Naru.

"Nothing mother, and she is not my girlfriend. Now why are you here?" Naru asked calmly.

"Well you haven't been taking any cases, so your father sent me to Japan to see why, so why haven't you been taking any cases?" Luella asked.

"None of them have interested me. So, I'm going to guess you have a case for me?" Naru said standing up.

"OH! The case is on a haunted cabin at the old Blood Water Camp in the country. Though it used to be called 'Blue Water Camp' They said only you and Mai could come, do you want to take the case or not, wait, no, you are taking the case. Go pack enough for 3 weeks." Luella said turning and leaving.

Mai was stunned, the camp used to belong to her family, until that night. '_oh-no. I have to go back there, I haven't been there since that night. I can't go back, no, I have to.'_

"Mai, are you okay?" Naru asked looking down at her.

"Naru, that camp is where my family died. I can't go back. I'm sorry." Mai said standing up.

"You have to Mai, I can't solve a case alone, and the owners only want you and me to go, so you have to. I'm sorry, Mai." Naru said helping the girl out of his office.

"Fine, but I will not leave your side the entire time we are there, or at least not out side the base." Mai said giving in.

"LIN, I'm taking Mai home to pack for the case. I will call you when we get to the camp." Naru called as the pair left the office.

The pair didn't here Lin's reply as they got into Naru's car and drove off.

"I'm ready to go Naru." Mai said walking out of her room.

"Lets go then." Naru said turning and leaving the small apartment Mai called home.

**~~~AN: this is my first Fanfic, and I will update every Saturday. So be patient! R&R PLEASE! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Case 1: Blood Water Camp **

**Day 2; Chapter 2; The Mistake**

"Naru, where do you live anyway?" Mai asked sitting in the passenger seat of Naru's Black Cadillac.

"Right up the hill. Hold on, we are almost there." Naru said with amusement in his voice.

The two then continued on in an awkward silence. It seemed like forever to Mai, but it didn't seem long enough for Naru.

When they finally got to Naru's house, Mai was amazed. The house, as Naru called it, was more of a mansion.

"Holy cow! That's a big house!" Mai said as she got out of the car.

"I've lived in bigger, Mai." Naru said as he calmly got out of the car, and walked up the front steps to the door.

"Yeah? So have I." Mai said, receiving a doubtful look from Naru.

"I highly doubt that Mai, you can barely afford your tiny apartment." Naru said turning to look at her.

"Well, you don't know me that well Naru. I never told you where I lived before my parents died. Did I?" Mai said the last question sarcastically.

"Then where did you live? Mai, you probably lived in a small barn." Naru said sarcastically, receiving a punch in the face from Mai.

"How dare you. My family was richer than yours! Oliver Davis! Don't ever, ever, say something like that again!" Mai screamed. Then turned and ran down the street.

"Shit. Fuck Mai." Naru called as he ran after her. The sun slowly sank down behind the hills.

When Naru found Mai, she was at a lake slowly walking into it.

"Mai! What are you doing!" Naru said running at her, and wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her towards him as she struggled against him.

"Let go Naru! I can't stand it anymore! It hurts too much! I can't stand it. Please, Naru. Just let go." Mai said the last part in a whisper and stopped struggling.

"I can't just let the girl I love die. I might be an idiot at times. But not when it comes to you. Now let me help you, I will save you from your dark past. I promise." Naru said turning Mai around in his arms and kissing her lightly on the lips.

"K. I guess you could try." Mai said, not realizing what she just agreed to actually meant.

"Well, lets go back to my place and I'll give it a try." Naru said picking up a squealing, giggling Mai bridle style.

"Naru!" Mai screamed as Naru tore off her shirt. Only pausing a moment to look at her smooth, flat stomach. Mai blushed and looked away.

"What's wrong Mai? You're beautiful. Don't be embarrassed. There is no need..." Naru said reaching around her back and un-clipping her plain black bra. After one year of knowing her, she filled out quite nicely in all the right places.

**(AN: Mai is 16, and Naru is 18.)**

"Naru, I, I love you." Mai said turning back towards Naru.

"I know, Mai." Naru said before he kissed her again, and went to work on her skirt.

"Naru! Wait. What are you doing?" Mai asked.

Taking away your bad memories, Mai. Like I said." Naru said getting to work on his own pants.

"Oh, Okay." Mai said. Helping take off Naru's boxers.

"Wait, you should take me to your room, not the wall." Mai said pushing Naru away and running up the stairs, only to be caught and slung over his sholder squealing.

"Caught ya. Now room, AH! This will do. The guest room." Naru said walking in and putting Mai on the bed. Soon he was inside her, thrusting in and out of her as hard as he could once she was used to it. He soon came, and, with no protection, and Mai on her period, they rode out their orgasms together.

Only the next month will tell the consequences.

**Sorry its so short, and how long it took to update. I had major writers block. The next one will be longer I promise.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Case 1: Blood Water Camp**

**Chapter 3: The Camp**

Mai woke up to sun light.

"Ugh. It's too early." Mai groaned as she rolled over and snuggled into the nice warm pillows.

_'Wait, pillows aren't warm.'_ Mai thought as she opened her eyes, only to come face to face with a bare chest. A nicely toned one at that, now all she had to do was look-up.

"You're awake. Well, then now I can go take a shower, want to come?" Naru asked, then the memories from last night came back, and Mai smiled then nodded.

Naru got up, and picked up the naked and squealing Mai.

"This is going to be fun." Naru said taking Mai into the guest bathroom.

After their shower, Mai and Naru headed to the camp. Mai sleeping. Which, Naru had expected. Their morning had been really busy. Naru chuckled at the thought of their shower, and then cursed the tension in his pants.

Mai woke up to a slight pressure on her thigh. When she looked down, she saw Naru's hand massaging her leg. She put her hand on top of his, and then realized that the car was pulled over on the side of the highway. "Well, you finally woke up." Naru said trying to hide the fact he was turned on by her short skirt and tight shirt.

"So where are we?" Mai asked. Also trying to hide the fact that she was also turned on.

"I'm taking a brake; we're still about 20,000 miles from the camp. Two days, three nights away, and I'm bored." Naru said shifting closer.

"That makes two of us." Mai said climbing on top of Naru.

"Well, this looks promising." Naru said, Mai giggled and kissed him.

Soon the windows were fogged up, and the two lovers were fast asleep in each others arms.

When Mai woke up, she was in a hotel room. A dark colored one. _'Naru and his dark colors. What am I going to do?' _Mai thought, she then rolled over, and onto a reading Naru.

"uff. Hello, why are you on me?" Naru asked as Mai sat up.

"Hey mister grumpy gills." Mai said in a childish voice.

"Hey misses grumpy gills." Naru said in a low tone as he rolled over so he was on top of Mai.

"I am not grumpy." Mai said. Her next sentence being cut off as Naru kissed her.

"No, but you are on top. And you know I like being on top." Naru said putting his book down, and rolling over to where I was on bottom.

"Ugh, don't te-" Mai started, but was cut off by a kiss from Naru.

"Well, I don't think I can hold any more." Naru said, slowly pushing into Mai.

"Naru!" Mai gasped.

About an hour later, Mai and Naru were in the shower together, again. Naru was running his hand up and down Mai's spine, earning shivers from her.

_'God, she's gorgeous. Maybe she'll move in with me, then I would see her like this more.' _Naru thought. He then decided to ask.

"Mai, will you move in with me?" Naru asked turning the water off. But not stepping out.

"S-sure. I guess." Mai said stepping out and grabbing a towel.

Naru followed Mai out and into his room. Mai didn't want to wear one of her tops, so she took one of Naru's black turtleneck long sleeves.

"So, when are we going to the camp?" Mai asked.

"Well, right now. We are needed. They called and said that when they said yours' and mine names, the activity got physical." Naru said with worry tinged into his voice.

"Shit. This is going to be interesting." Mai said as she grabbed her stuff and followed Naru out to his car.

"Yay." Naru said under his breath as he started the car.

**Sorry it's so short. I was busy. So I won't update for awhile so the next chapter will be a lot longer. R&R! I need new ideas though! tell me what you want in the next chapter! First TEN will be used in my story for sure. Others I might. **

**I don't own ghost hunt or any of the characters, only this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey sorry guys, but I lost my flash drive, so I can't load chapters for awhile. Sorry. But I am going to start a new story and save it on my laptop. Sorry again._**


End file.
